Let the flames begin
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Songfic op Let the flames begin van Paramore. Lees & review Character death


Compleet random. Dit krijg je dus als je om half 10 's morgens in je bed met een zaklamp een verhaal schrijft dat een nummer van Paramore met een droom combineert.

Ik ben wel een beetje uitleg verschuldigd… Ik was dus naar Let The Flames Begin aan het luisteren en toen kreeg ik een idee voor dit verhaaltje en heb ik het maar ineens in mijn schrift opgeschreven. Ik schrijf normaal gezien nooit drama of tragedy of wat dan ook van die aard, dus laat het me weten als je dat liever zo houdt.

Dislaimer: Ik wordt hier depressief van, steeds moeten herhalen dat ik Harry Potter niet heb geschreven…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin.  
__Oh, glory_

Ik baande me een weg door de massa, terwijl ik de vervloekingen die op me af werden gestuurd pareerde. De lichtflitsen verblindden me, tot ik er misselijk van werd.

De ultieme oorlog. Iedereen had geweten dat die eraan zat te komen, maar zo snel…dat had niemand verwacht.

Ik zag Minerva Anderling vechten met Vleeschouwer. Voor hij nog een vloek kon uitspreken, viel hij dood neer, geraakt door een spreuk van mij. Ik hoopte maar dat Azkaban een uitzondering maakte als het op schouwers aankwam.

Snel rende ik verder. Nog net zag ik uit de toverstok van Lucius Malfidus een groene lichtstraal komen. Ze raakte een uitdagend kijkende Fred recht in zijn borst. Als in een vertraagde film viel hij neer, en samen met hem stierf het laatste restje rationaliteit in mij.

_This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

Ik begon in de wilde weg spreuken af te vuren, niet kijkend of het vijanden of vrienden waren die ik raakte. Langs mij heen droegen mensen gewonden en doden met zich mee.

Remus droeg Tops in zijn armen toen hij langs achteren werd geraakt door de vloek des doods van Bellatrix Van Detta. Voor ik haar kon vervloeken, verscheen mevrouw Wemel achter me en begon ze te duelleren met Bellatrix. Ik liep verder. De uitkomst van dat duel wilde ik niet weten.

Ik zag Draco Malfidus verloren tussen de vechtende massa staan, zijn toverstok los in zijn hand. Ik voelde geen medelijden, teveel van mijn vrienden lagen dood op de koude grond. Teveel waren achteloos geraakt door de spreuken van dooddoeners.

_Severus_. Het schoot me ineens te binnen. Ik had hem nog nergens gezien. Ik probeerde niet toe te geven aan de paniek die ik voelde en rende naar de deuren.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all_

Met een zwaai van mijn toverstok vlogen de deuren open. Ik rende het grasveld op. Opeens voelde ik een vreselijke pijn in mijn zij en ik viel neer in het gras.

"Shit!" riep ik uit.

"Wat een taal voor zo'n mooie dame! Probeer je soms te vluchten?" Boven keek een dooddoener me spottend aan. Voor hij nog meer kon zeggen, vervloekte ik hem. Hij vloog een paar meter van me vandaan en bleef daar roerloos in het gras liggen.

Ik dwong mezelf recht te staan en ondanks de pijn begon ik weer te rennen. Verderop zag ik drie schaduwen uit het Krijsende Krot rennen. _Het Gouden Trio_. De steen in mijn maag zakte dieper.

Snel strompelde ik naar de beukwilg. Mijn paniek dreigde nu mijn hele lichaam over te nemen en ik kon elk moment neervallen door de gapende wonde in mijn zijde. Met mijn laatste restje kracht legde ik de tunnelweg af.

Bovenaan gekomen gooide ik de kratten die de tunnel aan het zicht onttrokken opzij.

Een figuur lag bewegingsloos op de grond, in een plas donkerrood bloed. Ik kroop naar hem toe en checkte zijn pols. Niets.

Mijn tranen vermengden zich met ons bloed op de grond. Ik probeerde recht te staan, maar ik had al te veel bloed verloren. Vreemd genoeg was de paniek verdwenen. Mijn lichaam ontspande zich, alsof het wist dat de pijn snel over zou zijn.

Ik was bij hem, en niets kreeg ons meer uit elkaar. Mijn ogen sloten zich en ik legde me naast zijn roerloze lichaam neer. Het laatste wat ik dacht, was: _Ik kom eraan, Severus_.

_This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when__,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.__Reaching as I sink down into light._

Reaching as I sink down into light.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De wegen van mijn geest zijn ondoorgrondelijk...  
Anyway, wat vonden jullie ervan? (= REVIEW PLEASE!)

! Dit is een one-shot. Ik ga... eh... naamloze vrouw dus, niet tot leven wekken en haar opzadelen met Charlie. Gewoon even een mededeling. !

Wees een beetje vriendelijk in jullie reviews, het is de eerste keer dat ik tragedy schrijf. Normaal gezien laat ik ook geen personages sterven, maar dit kwam gewoon in mijn hoofd op en ik kon het niet laten om het toch maar neer te pennen.  
En dan sluit ik nu af met de belangrijkste woorden in heel het fanfic-dom...

REVIEW.


End file.
